


Betrophphapodd

by iSlashiShipiFlail



Series: Betrophphapodd with Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha Werewolf Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inappropriate Peter, Kid Derek, M/M, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSlashiShipiFlail/pseuds/iSlashiShipiFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: Der-bear</p><p>Stiles what does betrothal mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrophphapodd

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: I've decided to turn this into a series. You may prompt me at islashishipiflail.tumblr.com for more Omega Derek and Alpha Stiles betrophphapodd adventures!**
> 
> Based off a prompt I got from someone on the Marvey tag on Omegle and so I ended up trying it out on the Sterek tag and this is basically the lovely RP I was just having, tweaked to flow in story form.
> 
> It's really quite late so I think my partner fell asleep on me omg I hope you're okay. (I did it too just the other day, woke up with the Omegle window still open and the stranger disconnected, of course. I am so sorry.)
> 
> So, if you're my RP partner that made this fic possible, tell me so I can credit! :D
> 
> (And maybe we can expand the verse even? Eh, eh?)
> 
> Also, sorry if the point of view jumps around a lot, it's a bit tricky transforming an RP into one narrative. ;D
> 
> Derek's 8 and Stiles' 16.
> 
> IMPORTANT: This is a work of fiction with fictional characters. Please do not engage in romantic relations with minors.

Derek leaned on the banister, cheek on his crossed arms. He's shamelessly eavesdropping on his mother downstairs who's been preoccupied with a guest for quite some time now. He flips his phone around his palm idly before he's pulling up his contacts and texting Stiles.

  **To: Stiles Stilinski**

Stiles there's a strange Alpha talking to my mother.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**  
  
Don't worry about it, Derek. It's just my dad. 

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Oh I haven't seen your dad before. He does smell familiar.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Yeah. He's not scary, it's okay. He just needs to talk to your parents about something.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

About an arrangement.

Curious, Derek shrugs and tunes back to the conversation going on downstairs.

"... And so we decided to propose a betrothal until Derek's of age to -"

Hearing his name, Derek perks up. He's heard the word before, seen it in some books even but he wasn't quite sure what it had to do with him at the moment.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Stiles what does betrothal mean?

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Are we in trouble? I didn't do anything wrong.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

I think.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Are you in trouble?

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Betrothal means... We're going to get to be together.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

No one's in trouble.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Like hanging out?

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Sort of, but more than that.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

It has to do with mating, honey.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Oh.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

I'm confused, Stiles.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

You know how your parents are together?

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Duh. Silly.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Well. That'll be us some day.

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

We'll get married? Like together?

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

Or at the same time?

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

We'll get married. To each other.

**From: Stiles Stilinski**

Is that okay, baby?

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

I'm sorry!

**To: Stiles Stilinski**

I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!

Derek's face twisted in pain at the thought of their parents forcing Stiles to marry him. They can't do this! He has to stop them from hurting Stiles like this. Running down the stairs he cries, "Stop! Stop! Don't do this!"

He barrels into the startled adults, tugging at his mother's arm. "Mom! Mom, please! Don't do this! I don't want it! I don't!" He sobs, tears blurring his vision, his nose starting to get runny. "Please! It will make Stiles sad and angry and - and - I don't want him to be a-angry with me!"

The boy's face was turning red in his upset. His eyes were flitting between bright glowing blue and his natural hazel, a sad howl floating from the back of his throat as he babbles over his mother's reassurances.

"Derek, honey -"  
  
"No! You stop this right now!" He roars, baring his teeth at his mother which prompts the woman to flash her eyes red in warning at her son.

**To: Most Awesome Son**

Son, why did Derek just run down crying about you being angry at him? His face is turning red. Get here and fix this.

**From: **Most Awesome Son****

 What? I have no idea why he thinks I'm angry. All I said was that we were going to get married?

**To: Most Awesome Son**

Poor boy's a mess, would you come over and talk to him?

The Sheriff winces as Derek lashes out again, glaring down at his phone.

**To: Most Awesome Son**

He just clawed his mother, Stiles.

**From: **Most Awesome Son****

Why'd you guys let him get so upset? He's going to hurt himself.

**From: **Most Awesome Son****

And I'm on my way.

John rolls his eyes at his son, exasperated. Derek was now growling at his mother, stubbornly not listening to the alpha.

**To: Most Awesome Son**

Now he apparently wants to move to New York with his big sister.

**To: Most Awesome Son**

You two really do match. Dramatic brats.

**From: **Most Awesome Son****

What? He wants to leave me and go to New York?

**From: **Most Awesome Son****

Just tell him I'm on my way.

**To: Most Awesome Son**

He's just upset, son. Take care now. No texting while behind the wheel.

"Derek Hale, you calm down right now." Talia says, her face stern. The young omega actually roars at his mother.

"No! Not unless you cancel the marriage!" Derek sobs, flushed cheeks stained with tears. "This is awful! Why would you force Stiles into this?! You monsters!"

He stomps through the kitchen, out the back door where his uncle just raises an amused eyebrow at the little wolf's antics. Derek plops down the grass, knees curled into himself and he cries into his crossed arms, little body shaking.

* * *

Stiles was beyond upset by the time he arrived at the Hale house, not even sure who he was most annoyed with - himself, Derek, or their parents. Maybe everyone. He jumped out of the car, letting himself in through the front door.

"Derek?" he called out, glaring at his dad and Talia. "Where is he? What did you do?"

He walked past them, looking around the kitchen. "Der, come here, baby," he said, voice firm but warm.

Talia looked on in worry while the Sheriff waves a hand towards their children with a resigned sigh. "They'll be fine." He murmurs, leading her to sit so they could discuss the details of the betrothal more.  
  
Derek immediately lifts his head at Stiles' voice, running back inside - Peter snickering at him as he lounged in the back porch - and greeting Stiles with a teary tackle, arms wrapping around the teen's waist, his face buried in Stiles' shirt. "Stiles!" His sobbing apologies were rushed and muffled into the brunet's chest, frantic.

Stiles let out a quiet 'oof', his heart melting at the adorably sad sight. "Hey, come on now, buddy," He coos, deftly lifting the little wolf onto his hip and rocking him gently.

"Why so many tears, huh? This is supposed to be a happy day." He pressed a soft kiss against Derek's unruly hair, the black fluffy mess soft against his cheek and standing all over the place.

"I'm - hic - sorry. My mom is being mean - hic - and telling you to marry m-me - hic, hic - and now you can't marry someone pretty l-like Lydia!" Derek hiccups through his tears, trying to pull away from Stiles. He's so sad and sorry that their parents were meanies and he's ruining Stiles' dreams.

"I'm sorry. Please - hic - don't h-hate me, Stiles."

Stiles rolled his eyes, shooting another glare at their parents just for good measure. The sheriff throws his hands up in surrender and Talia presses a palm to her mouth to muffle a fond grin.

"Honey, I agreed with my dad that we should do this. I _want_  this. I don't want to marry Lydia. I want to marry _you_ , silly," he says softly, rubbing a hand up and down Derek's back to calm the younger wolf.

Derek stares at him incredulously, tears slowly stopping, his eyebrows furrowed in judgment. "But you _like_ Lydia, Stiles." He reminds, matter-of-fact, nodding decisively.

He can't believe Stiles forgot, but it's okay, Derek remembered for both of them. He pats Stiles' cheek, lips pressed together in determination. "It's okay. I'll fix this."

Stiles chuckled at how sweet and cute the little wolf was being. He bounced Derek a little in his arms. "You don't need to fix anything, baby," he tried to explain. "I haven't liked Lydia in a while. It's just been you, sweetheart." Derek flushed, pleased because of Stiles calling him nicknames. 

Suddenly a thought occurred to the teen, and his heart clenched painfully. "Do - do you not - want to marry _me_?" he asked quietly.

Derek leaned forward to hug the brunet around the neck in quick reassurance. "That's stupid talk!" He declares, getting a stern 'Derek' from his mother. "Why would you think that! It's you that's - that should worry... I mean... You're getting bet - betroto - betroph - betrophpha -" He sidetracks, frustration growing at the word, fists curling.

"I'm just a Derek..." The boy eventually shrugs, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, still rocking lightly side to side. "You're not just a Derek. You're _my_ Derek," he replied, leaning in to rub their noses together. Derek teared up again, face growing pink.

"And I'm really excited about getting betrothed to my Derek," He presses their foreheads together, voice soft, "If he'll have me." His alpha red flashes through his brown eyes, a reassurance of pack; that he would take care of his little omega.

The omega's eyes flash blue in response. A hint of fang showing as he scrambled to wrap himself tighter around Stiles; rubbing his face into the alpha's neck. He nods against Stiles' skin, nods quick and numerously, biting his lip.

Stiles' heart melts at how easily the little wolf was overwhelmed by emotion. He squeezes the omega closer, "That's it, sweetheart. It's okay. You can just let go and be yourself with me. It's alright," he murmurs soothingly, kissing Derek's temple.

Walking around aimlessly, he distracts the cub in his arms, "How're you doing with your shifts, baby? Are you getting better at control?"

"Yes! I can pop my claws separately now," Derek perks, sufficiently distracted, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and holding up his free hand in front of Stiles and himself to show the teen. Stiles shifts Derek on his hip, settling him in close as he looks eagerly at the omega's hand.

Derek leans his head on Stiles' shoulder, counting off, "1, 2, 3, 4, and 5!" He cheers, his fingernails shifting smoothly into claws one by one.

"Wow! That's so good, baby! I'm so proud of you," he grins, leaning in to nuzzle against Derek's cheek. "And how are you at moon time, huh? Do you think you might want to spend the next one with me?" Stiles asks hopefully. "We could go running. If your mom says it's okay."

Talia beams, proud of her son as well, getting up to see the sheriff out for his shift. The parent in question steps towards the couple, resting a hand on his son's back before patting Derek's head gently. "I have to go back to the station. I'm glad you sorted this out, sons. Take it easy, now." He ruffles Derek's hair lightly before doing the same to Stiles.

Stiles shoots a quick smile at his dad, murmuring an agreement as the man leaves.

Derek raises his head to look over Stiles' shoulder at his mother and she smiles, "I do." He looks back at Stiles after waving goodbye to the sheriff, "Okay, it would be fun!" He laughs, kissing Stiles' cheek with a loud 'mwah'.

Then Derek looks hesitant, one hand curled loosely around the curve of his betrothed's neck. "We probably shouldn't run much, I..." He ducks his head, embarrassed, whispers, "I might get lost."

Stiles chuckles kindly, his cheek still tingling from Derek's lips. He couldn't wait to share even more kisses with his mate. "I won't ever let you get lost, baby, I promise. But it'll feel good to run and play and get some of your energy out." Derek was still so young, and Stiles knew that probably meant full moons were still pretty uncomfortable, maybe even a little painful, as the little wolf struggled with control.

Stiles just wanted to be there for him, and help the little one through as best as he could. He rubbed their cheeks together again, scenting Derek, who squealed happily and returned the gesture before squirming around out of his betrothed's arms.

Bouncing on his feet, the omega takes Stiles' hand and drags him over to the sofa, his mother now gone to give them privacy. He settles in close to the teen, plastering himself to Stiles' side - who was grinning indulgently - his legs curled in front of him. Stiles wrapped an arm around his small frame, tugging him a little bit closer against his thigh.

"Hey, Stiles." He muses softly, eyes wide with curiosity. "Tell me more about getting -" He scrunches his face, smiling, "married. Do we get to be roommates?!" He asks, enthusiastic, bouncing in his seat.

The brunet raised an eyebrow in surprise at Derek's question, laughing a little. "Yeah, baby. We'll be roommates and we'll even share a bed and everything," Stiles answered, once again bumping his nose with Derek's. "Just like your mom and dad do."

Derek's mouth curved into a small, 'oh'. "Uncle Peter said mom and dad did sex things when they think we can't hear." The boy snickers, said uncle strolling into the room with a smirk. "Oh, yes, Stiles. Do tell us more about getting married." He drawled, leering, as he sauntered towards the couple.

"Uncle Peter!" Derek cheers, twisting to kneel up and make grabbing motions at his uncle who reached for his hand to amuse him in return. "Derek knows all about what mom and dad do, don't you, Der?" He laughs, Derek nodding seriously.

Stiles glared at Derek's creepy uncle, barely resisting the urge to growl and pull the little wolf to him protectively.

"We've just gotten betrothed," Stiles said coolly. "It's customary, not to mention just plain _polite_ , to give us some privacy."

Stiles turned his attention towards his omega, who was playfully batting at Peter's hands. "And _you_ , mister... What do you even know about 'sex things', hmm?"

"Babies!" Derek answers, "Well, it's loud and it makes babies."

He gasps, turning and framing Stiles' face with his hands, expression slack in wonder. "Are we going to make _babies_ , Stiles?" He whispers in obvious awe.

Peter chokes on his own saliva, and he opts to exit the room, cackling; Stiles glaring at his retreating back, vowing to exact some sort of revenge later. 

Humming softly at the feel of little hands against his cheeks, he hesitated; wondering how much he should really say.

"We're... We can't make babies, because we're both boys,"

"Are you quite sure about that, kid?" Comes Peter's teasing voice from another room. "Peter Hale!" Follows the reproach of Talia and a loud smack.

Stiles huffs, keeping his gaze on Derek's, "But yes... We're going to have sex, honey. It's, um, it's part of mating." He reached up, brushing a bit of hair off the boy's forehead. "But it's for when you're a big boy, okay? You don't need to worry about it right now." Stiles smiled reassuringly, doing his best not to think about how warm Derek felt against him or how good he smelled.

"No sex until at least when Derek's in high school, love." Talia calls to them after a hesitant pause.

Stiles flushes, groaning as he returns with a polite, "Yes, Mrs. Hale."  
  
Derek all the while was looking up sadly at Stiles, his eyes big and shiny with hurt, "We can't have babies...?" The omega whispers with so much lost that Stiles feels a physical ache in his chest.

The brunet sighed, pulling Derek onto his lap and hugging him in comfort. "We'll figure it out when you're older," he placates. "It's not like it even matters now. You're way too young to even be thinking about this."

"Sorry." Derek mumbles, nosing beneath Stiles' jaw in apology.

"Do we get to have kisses too?" He asks after a moment, "Mom and dad kiss a lot." Derek taps Stiles' lips gently, to be clear. "On the lips." He nods, knowing he's got it right.

Stiles laughs, nodding slowly. "Uh huh, yeah. We get to have lots of kisses," he said, voice soft. "And maybe even in places not on the lips," the brunet blurts, before realizing that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. He cleared his throat quickly, hoping that maybe Derek would just gloss over his words.

"Like the cheek?" Derek asks, confused.

"Um, yeah, yep, like the cheek," Stiles replied, nodding encouragingly. "Yes, yeah. Do you want to have kisses?"

"Yes, I want kisses please! Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots -" Derek gestures, spreading his arms and squirming in Stiles' lap.

Trying to ignore the way Derek was squirming all over his lap, Stiles catches his flailing arms with a grin.

"You need to calm down, little buddy," He coos, eyes shifting red to soothe. The alpha leans in to kiss his betrothed's cheek. "Settle, please."

Derek immediately stills, staring at Stiles a little dazed and he nods, cheeks coloring pleasantly in response to his alpha's red eyes.

Shaking his head clear, his expression turns disgruntled. He shifts forward, astride his alpha's lap. " _Stiles._ " The boy whines petulantly. "Kisses, please. Like mom and dad." He presses lightly on Stiles' lips again, watching them with concentrated interest. "On here. Please, Stiles?"

Stiles lets out a quiet, shaky breath, looking at Derek. "Yeah, okay, honey. Just one kiss, alright?" He leans in close, pressing his lips sweetly against Derek's, wrapping his arms gently around the little wolf, his bonded-to-be.

Derek was going to complain about the limit when Stiles finally kissed him and the omega melts into his alpha with a happy gasp, pursing his lips against Stiles' carefully. His little heart thump-thumping in his chest, he let his fingers curl into his betrothed's shirt.

Stiles hummed softly, his hold tightening around the younger wolf. "Mmm, you taste so good, baby boy," The alpha murmured, pulling back.

His lips curled as he listened to the rapid beating of Derek's heart. "Was that okay?" he asks, reaching up with one hand to brush his fingers against Derek's cheek.

Derek blinks slowly, leaning into Stiles' touch and nodding, his breath coming out in soft pants. He leans forward and clings to his betrothed, "Please always be married to me." He pleads softly, "And and not give other people kisses on the lips and not be roommates in their beds and -" He snuffles against Stiles' neck, inhaling slowly, rumbling deep in his chest at his Alpha's scent enveloping himself.

Stiles hushes his betrothed, hugging the little wolf close to his chest and letting his head rest gently on top of Derek's. "Of course, honey. You're the only one I want to be married to and be bedmates with and - and everything. I love you, Der," he murmured, letting the little wolf snuffle and scent however he needed to.

Derek cheers, beaming up at Stiles and giving him a noisy smack on the lips. "I love you lots." He answers. "I'd even do the dishes for you, too."

Derek pauses, thinking.

"Sometimes." The omega snickers to himself, poking Stiles' cheek with a finger playfully. The alpha mock-chases the little finger with his teeth, pinching his little wolf's cheek lightly in return.


End file.
